


【1827】爱丽丝的兔子的眼睛是金红色的吗？

by Junyefengqing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing
Summary: 啊……嗯……拖了好久，因为我剧情没构思好，写了删删了写的……之前那个太苦大仇深了，写着写着突然怀疑人生我这到底是什么鬼畜设定，直接开个沙雕自行车算了——日常ooc这回不长了，自行车能长哪去但是我写车吧，总得有个开头，这个开头我没太认真写，随便看看就完了（小声）虽然车的部分也很沙雕我流Gio大概是个又任性又腹黑，会莫名其妙拉着别人做些很奇怪的事，但是关键时刻又很靠得住的首领。毕竟你看让胆小鬼蓝宝当前锋，连Alaudi这种人都能被他强拉来嘛（笑）有一点初云空这次狱寺没有机会出场我迫害不到他了我好伤心【划掉】





	【1827】爱丽丝的兔子的眼睛是金红色的吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 啊……嗯……拖了好久，因为我剧情没构思好，写了删删了写的……之前那个太苦大仇深了，写着写着突然怀疑人生我这到底是什么鬼畜设定，直接开个沙雕自行车算了  
> ——  
> 日常ooc  
> 这回不长了，自行车能长哪去  
> 但是我写车吧，总得有个开头，这个开头我没太认真写，随便看看就完了（小声）虽然车的部分也很沙雕  
> 我流Gio大概是个又任性又腹黑，会莫名其妙拉着别人做些很奇怪的事，但是关键时刻又很靠得住的首领。  
> 毕竟你看让胆小鬼蓝宝当前锋，连Alaudi这种人都能被他强拉来嘛（笑）  
> 有一点初云空  
> 这次狱寺没有机会出场我迫害不到他了我好伤心【划掉】

云雀恭弥做梦了。  
不然他怎么突然回过神来就穿着小裙子站在草地里与自然亲密接触呢。  
蓝白两色的小裙子，甚至还有蓝白条纹的高筒袜，云雀恭弥眼皮跳了两下，他有点焦躁。  
然后他头上响起了耳熟的声音——  
“kufu……咳，很久很久以前，有一位少女……”  
“是你这家伙啊，六道骸。”  
“不，我只是一个敬业的旁白。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉头试图把这衣服扯下来，却发现这衣服就跟长他身上了一样脱都脱不下来。  
云雀恭弥跟他的衣服奋斗的时候，天上的旁白还在念着他的台词：“……这时，一只兔子先生突然出现了。”  
“不好了不好了快要迟到了——”  
这个声音也有些耳熟。  
云雀恭弥转头看过去，泽田纲吉穿着精致的小西服，头上顶着一对兔耳朵，手里拿着一块怀表正急急忙忙地赶路。  
“小动物。”  
泽田纲吉没有理他。  
云雀恭弥稍微提了一点音量：“纲。”  
泽田纲吉还是没有理他。  
云雀恭弥：“泽田纲吉——”  
泽田纲吉终于听见了有人在喊他，可是这时候他已经起跳完成到了树洞上方，接着就连回头的时间都没有直接掉了下去。  
云雀恭弥：“……”  
这家伙竟然敢无视我。  
于是他也不在意自己穿的到底是什么轻飘飘的鬼东西了，就顺着泽田纲吉跳下去的树洞追了过去。  
云雀恭弥不知道自己下落了多久，反正他从一直被吹起来的裙子打脸到终于反应过来压住裙子，最后调整了一下姿势直接躺下也没落地。  
黑暗中的云雀恭弥无聊得甚至开始用1/2gt²计算自己到底下降了多少米。  
也不知道多久，云雀恭弥终于落到了一个有光的世界，逐渐开始减速，然后轻轻地落在地上。  
云雀恭弥：“……”  
“旁白呢。”  
“你叫我出来我就出来我岂不是很没面子。”  
“你这不是出来了吗。”云雀恭弥有些暴躁，“这里是哪？”  
“爱丽丝梦游仙境啊，这么有名的故事你没看过吗！。”  
云雀恭弥理所当然地回答：“没有。”  
“嘛你没看过正好啦。”旁白的声音有些幸灾乐祸，“你就当我闲着没事捉弄一下你想让你穿个女装吧。”  
云雀恭弥：“……出去就杀了你。”  
“kufufufu溜了溜了。”  
旁白大概是真的溜了，他再也没有说过话。  
那么现在怎么办呢。云雀恭弥心想。他的确没看过这个故事，要怎么从这里出去暴揍一顿六道骸的线索完全没有。  
等等，不是有一个吗。云雀恭弥想到了刚刚的泽田纲吉——他那个兔耳挺……不是，他不就是个线索吗。  
那么他也掉下来之后到底去哪了呢。  
云雀恭弥看向远处的小角门。这种东西放在这里怎么看怎么可疑，云雀恭弥走近了那扇门才发现这扇门只有他半人那么高。  
在梦里也在真是太好了。  
云雀恭弥想都没想就掏出了拐子。  
轰——  
爆炸的声音响彻了整个城堡。  
“呜哇——”Giotto被吓得差点从椅子上滑下来，“什么玩意儿。”  
“一世……”  
Giotto抬手重重地咳了一下。  
泽田纲吉翻了一个白眼：“爷爷……”  
Giotto眉开眼笑：“哎。”  
“我来的时候好像看见了一个很耳熟的声音。”泽田纲吉有点心虚，“我大概知道发生什么了……”  
“没事。”Giotto拍拍手，“G——”  
大厅的门被人推开：“干嘛。”  
Giotto就看着他，穿着侍卫队长制服的G和Giotto僵持了好一会儿终于啧了一声单膝跪地：“有何吩咐，女王陛下。”  
“后门好像被撬了，你带着卫兵们去看看吧。”获得胜利的Giotto得意地笑起来，“记得给新来的小朋友一点小礼物。”  
泽田纲吉不知道该不该说话，毕竟要真的是那个人，只能算作本体10%的G可能还真打不过他……  
“话说爷爷……”泽田纲吉欲言又止，“我头上这个，什么时候能摘了吗。”  
Giotto抱住他蹭蹭：“为什么啊十世明明这么可爱——”  
“啊，不，我怎么也算个男孩子吧。”  
Giotto正色：“那不是更好吗。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
不说这个，G来到了后门边上，正好看见云雀恭弥掰下一块砖头，低头迈进城墙。  
“喂，臭小子，你对人家的墙做什么呢。”  
云雀恭弥看见他一愣：“狱……不，彭格列的初代岚之守护者吗。”  
G望着天捋了一下他的人物设定：“不，我是守卫这城堡和城堡主人红心皇后的红心卫队侍卫长。”  
云雀恭弥：“？”  
什么玩意。  
G清咳了一声：“我家的boss又日常抽风了，你就当是这样吧。”  
云雀恭弥不是很在意四百年前的事，也没深究，他准备跟G打听一下泽田纲吉的事：“你知道小……泽……”  
云雀恭弥微妙地顿了一下，有些不爽：“彭格列十世的事吗。”  
G摸着下巴：“啊，那孩子被Giotto玩得很惨呢。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉：“带我去见他，不然就咬杀你。”  
G恍惚中觉得他仿佛又看到了Alaudi眯着眼睛在他面前甩手铐的样子不由得又觉得火大起来。  
“真的是，对大你四百多岁的老人家有点敬意啊。”G点起一根烟，“过来吧，Gio……女王陛下在等着你呢。”  
“所以这到底是个什么设定？”  
“这个世界是借助彭格列戒指的力量，D那家伙做出来的。”G惆怅地吐了一个烟圈，“他大概也习惯了吧，被Giotto当成玩具。”  
云雀恭弥：“……”  
彭格列一世原来是这样的人吗。  
G一直严肃的脸露出了一丝笑意：“我们家boss可没有你们家的那么可爱，又任性又腹黑，还总是一副事不关己的样子让人很没有办法呢。”  
云雀恭弥：我看你倒是挺开心的。  
“话说十世的云守，你这小裙子怎么回事？”  
“闭嘴，带你的路。还有，把你的烟熄了。”  
“啧。”  
云雀恭弥被G带着穿过了一条条长廊，一扇扇大门，最后终于来到了城堡的大厅。  
“哇——跟Alaudi真像啊。”  
云雀恭弥的头上已经隐约有青筋鼓起来了。  
Giotto围着云雀恭弥转圈，他穿着一件红黑格子的西装，披着红色的披风，还戴着一顶小王冠，这个打扮让云雀恭弥觉得诡异极了：“太要命了，我觉得他现在什么时候掏出手铐对我说铐杀都不奇怪。”  
G：“是吧，我也有这种感觉。”  
Giotto拉起云雀恭弥的手期待地看着他：“我知道你平时喜欢说咬杀，但你能稍微说一句铐杀吗，就一句。”  
云雀恭弥甩开他的手掏出拐子就冲他的脸上糊过去——  
“咬杀！”  
Giotto伸手就握住了云雀恭弥的拐：“哎呀吓死我了，小朋友脾气真大，这点也很像就是了。”  
泽田纲吉赶紧上来劝架：“啊——等下云雀学长和爷爷，你们不要打嘛……”  
云雀恭弥一下子就想起来了刚刚的事：“还有你，泽田纲吉，刚刚我叫你你没听见？”  
泽田纲吉瞬间怂了：“没有……不是…那个……我真的没有听见，我听见的时候已经来不及了。”  
就在场面即将向着微妙的气氛发展时候，让场面更加微妙的人突然出现了。  
Alaudi穿着一件破旧大衣戴着一顶高筒帽，跟这里高贵的背景板有些格格不入。  
Giotto惨叫：“Alaudi！你怎么会这里！”  
Alaudi扶了一下他的破旧礼帽：“你又添什么麻烦了。”  
Giotto心虚：“我……我没有啊。欺负一下D而已嘛，给我家孙子出出气。”  
泽田纲吉在一边扶额：说实话我看他被你搞得这么惨都有点于心不忍了。  
Alaudi皱起眉打量了乖巧的Giotto好一会儿：“你就真的只欺负了D？”  
Giotto举手信誓旦旦：“我发誓。”  
Alaudi：“那么我作为门外顾问——”  
Giotto一惊：“你不会——我不……”  
还没等他说完，Alaudi一甩手一把手铐就锁住了他：“特别调查，老实点。”  
“你以为我不知道你脑子里都是什么吗！我看透你了Alaudi！”  
“看透了就乖乖听话，省得让我每次还得想借口。”  
大魔王把大魔王抓走了。  
一边的G：连这种地方都这么像吗这两对……溜了溜了。  
大厅里突然就只剩下了泽田纲吉和云雀恭弥。  
云雀恭弥敲泽田纲吉的脑瓜壳：“你是不是该好好解释一下这里到底是怎么回事？”  
泽田纲吉讪笑两声：“啊，从哪里说起呢。”  
“长话短说。”  
“这里是彭……”  
“这段知道了，跳过。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
泽田纲吉叹了口气：“初代他们本来只是想整D，让他不眠不休工作几个月建好了这里，然后因为我身上带着D的怀表，意识也被拉进了这个世界，有的时候我会来陪陪爷爷他们。负责控制世界走向的是初代，前两天我闲着没事给他讲了爱丽丝梦游仙境……”  
“然后就变成这样了？”  
“是的。”泽田纲吉小声嘀咕了一句，“不过云雀学长居然是爱丽丝什么的……”  
“你说什么呢。”  
“没什么！”  
“然后呢，要怎么从这里出去？”云雀恭弥握着他的拐子，有些跃跃欲试，“我还得出去打一顿六道骸。”  
泽田纲吉：“我不知道。”  
云雀恭弥：“——嗯？”  
“我真的不知道啊！每次都是初代送我出去的啊！现在他……”泽田纲吉顿了一下，脸红着低下头，“他大概有一阵子不会回来了。”  
于是云雀恭弥一把抓住了眼前的耳朵。  
“呜哇——”  
云雀恭弥：“假的，啧。”  
泽田纲吉：“……请不要表现得那么失望啦。云雀学长现在可是女主角，要表现得可爱一点哦。”  
云雀恭弥抬起拐子：“你说谁呢？我？”  
泽田纲吉抱头：“当我没说。”  
“反正也是闲着，云雀学长要去我的房间吗？”  
“这是在邀请我？”  
泽田纲吉反应了一会儿才反应过来云雀恭弥在说什么，忍不住轻轻地捶他：“你在说什么呢！我们又不能站在这里干等，总要找个地方休息一下嘛！”  
泽田纲吉的房间大概是他自己布置的，充满了懒塌塌的氛围。所有的东西一打滚都够得到，尤其是占了房间三分之二面积的浅绿色抱枕池，真是绝了。  
泽田纲吉有点不好意思：“爷……初代说绿色比较适合我的设定。不计较颜色的话躺在里面还是很舒服的。”  
试图引诱云雀恭弥跟他一起死宅的泽田纲吉倒在抱枕群里拍拍：“来呀来呀！”  
就好像一只小兔子在草地上毫无防备地打滚一样。  
于是面色深沉的云雀恭弥走过去，压在泽田纲吉的身上。  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
云雀恭弥掐着他的下巴：“既然你这样说了。”  
泽田纲吉推他：“不是，我说……”  
“现在是肉食动物的捕猎时间。”  
“所以说你们两个连这种事还要找个借口都这么像吗！”  
……  
精致的小西装现在被扔得满地都是，泽田纲吉被扒得只剩一条短裤了。  
“不行！只有这个不行！”  
“不脱怎么做。”  
泽田纲吉快哭了：“云雀学长你放过我吧。”  
两人僵持了半天泽田纲吉的短裤还是被云雀恭弥脱下来了，他现在全身上下只剩一条内裤，而这条纯白的三角内裤背面还画着一个可爱的兔子头像。  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
云雀恭弥：“……噗……咳。”  
“讨厌不许看啦！我是四角裤派的啊！”撅着屁股的泽田纲吉自暴自弃，“再说云雀学长明明也没资格说你还穿着裙……”  
被云雀恭弥瞪得心都快跳出来的泽田纲吉赶紧转移话题：“……额……云雀学长你怎么不脱。”  
云雀恭弥：“……除了内裤都脱不下来。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
云雀恭弥：“……”  
“噗——”  
恼羞成怒的云雀恭弥一把揪住泽田纲吉最后一块遮羞布扯下来丢掉，才发现他的内裤里边还藏着个小配件。  
是团毛绒绒的兔尾巴。  
真神奇啊这是怎么固定在尾椎上的——云雀恭弥伸手想要把它拿掉，可是毛绒绒的触感让他忍不住捏了两下，于是刚刚还在笑云雀恭弥的泽田纲吉突然收声，猛地颤抖了一下。  
云雀恭弥又捏了一下。  
“等……唔……”泽田纲吉捂住嘴，为难地看着云雀恭弥，“那里……那里不行……”  
这里反倒是真的了！  
“你怎么会长这东西。”云雀恭弥一边问他一边手上动作也不停，不停地捏着泽田纲吉的兔尾巴，泽田纲吉被他玩得身上发热，只觉得脑袋渐渐混沌起来：“唔……我也……我也不知道……大概是设定的问题……明明只是幻觉做出来的的东西……唔……为什么……为什么会有这种感觉哈啊——”  
云雀恭弥只是捏了一会儿泽田纲吉的尾巴他就勃起了，泽田纲吉趴在一个大抱枕上，忍不住磨蹭起来，胸前的两点和勃起已经贴在小腹上的肉茎与粗糙的抱枕摩擦着，再加上云雀恭弥还在玩弄他的尾巴，快感顺着尾椎骨冲上头顶，他居然就这样射了出来。  
云雀恭弥在他高潮后又捏了捏尾巴，泽田纲吉又大幅地颤抖了两下，趴在那里回头埋怨地看着云雀恭弥。  
“这里就这么舒服吗？”  
泽田纲吉犹豫了一下，额头的火炎轻轻燃起，他的头上又冒出了兔耳朵，不过和刚刚的装饰品不同，这回大概是真的了。云雀恭弥用手指缠上他的兔耳朵绕了两圈，泽田纲吉抬头蹭蹭他的头：“舒服，还要。”  
这个状态的泽田纲吉要直白多了，虽然有的时候会很嘲讽。  
“这回的耳朵是真的了？”  
“真的。”泽田纲吉翻过身面对他，“不知道为什么只有超死气模式开启之后才会长耳朵……你会喜欢这样吗？”  
“很可爱哦，我很满意。”云雀恭弥俯下身亲吻他的眼睛，“你现在更像小动物了。”  
“小动物什么的……”泽田纲吉抱住他，“我也稍微有点长进了，至少给我归到小型肉食动物啊。”  
“有吗？”云雀恭弥这边跟他说话，那边手指沾了他的精液已经伸了两个指节进他的后穴里，“不要挣扎了，小动物就是小动物。”  
因为后穴被进入，泽田纲吉稍微有些难受，他吃力地吃下云雀恭弥的手指，忍受对方的开拓，云雀恭弥看他难受的样子，便叼住他的一只耳朵，轻轻地舔咬起来。  
“唔……”  
“平时你的耳朵就很敏感了，现在好像已经变成一个敏感点了的样子。”  
“我也……我也不知道……”泽田纲吉抓住云雀恭弥的裙子边盖住脸，“明明都是幻觉做出来的东西……我明明知道的啊——”  
泽田纲吉的后穴终于放松下来，逐渐开始变得有些贪恋手指带给他的感觉，云雀恭弥抽出手指，将早已蓄势待发的肉棒贴在后穴边。  
“你忍了很久了吧。”泽田纲吉蹭蹭他的脖子，稍微拧了拧腰，后穴磨了一下云雀恭弥的分身，“进来也没关系哦。”  
稀有的泽田纲吉，平时可看不到他这么主动。  
于是云雀恭弥毫不客气地进入，而且一插到底，在泽田纲吉的身体深处动起来。  
“唔……啊——好……好深……哈啊——”泽田纲吉无助地抱住云雀恭弥的脖子，可是后穴里混着些许饱涨的快感让他抓不住稳定感，泽田纲吉只能抓住他唯一能够到的云雀恭弥，就好像落水的人抓住了木板一样。  
“舒服吗？”  
“……唔……舒服……”  
“和玩尾巴比哪个舒服？”  
泽田纲吉哭着回答他：“云雀…云雀学长进来……嗯……比较舒服……”  
也不知道过了多久，房间里的水声才停下来，泽田纲吉的身上和后穴里都是他和云雀恭弥的精液，泽田纲吉抱着云雀恭弥的胳膊迷迷糊糊地看着他：“云雀学长……”  
“嗯。”  
“你穿小裙子比女孩子还好看。”  
云雀恭弥掐住他的脸。  
“唔……痛……”泽田纲吉还是迷迷糊糊地，连火炎都维持不住了，脑袋一歪就睡着了。  
然后云雀恭弥眼看着泽田纲吉逐渐变得透明，从他眼前消失了。  
“……难道在这里失去意识就能在那边醒来吗。”  
等等，那平时初代到底是怎么送他回来的。  
于是认床的云雀恭弥开始了他漫长的睡觉过程，不过好在他刚刚消耗了很多精力，很快也就睡着了。  
……  
云雀恭弥在接待室的沙发上惊醒。他还穿着平时的制服，一抬头就发现泽田纲吉在门外鬼鬼祟祟地往里张望。  
“进来。”  
泽田纲吉就进来坐在他身边。  
云雀恭弥不确定刚刚他到底是做了个梦还是怎样，要说是梦也太真实了……  
要是真的，那六道骸也太膈应人了。  
泽田纲吉有些不好意思：“是真的哦，虽然是在梦里发生的。”  
云雀恭弥揉他的头：“你这神棍似的被动技能就不能控制一下吗。”  
泽田纲吉被他揉得摇了两摇：“这个我也没办法啦。”  
云雀恭弥起身：“先不说这个。”  
“云雀学长？你要去哪？”  
“给凤梨削皮。”


End file.
